Epitaph No Way Out
by rukiakou
Summary: Pairings: SU, others (Shoujo-Ai)
1. Last Hallucination

:Chapter One: LAST HALLUCINATION

Epitaph - No Way Out

Autor: Sayuri-P Drama, Mystery/Action, Darkfic, Shoujo-Ai

Die Luft wurde allmählich kühler und das Wetter wurde von Tag zu Tag schlechter. Wolken waren an diesem Tag nur wenige zu sehen, dennoch, als ich aus dem Fenster des Klassenzimmers starrte, schien sich der Himmel immer mehr zu verdunkeln. Ob es nun wirklich war oder ob sich die Dunkelheit nur vor meinen inneren Auge entwickelte, das weiß ich nicht. Meine Gefühle glichen einem aufgewühltem Meer voller Hindernisse. Ein Sturm bahnte sich an, meine Gedanken wirbelten in meinem Kopf umher. Langsam wurde mir schwindelig und übel davon. Aber wahrscheinlich kam die Übelkeit nur von der Ungewissheit, was mit Seiya geschehen war nachdem sie mich gerettet hatte und selbst schwer verletzt wurde.

Warum hatte sie das nur getan? Seiya? Warum nur? Auch hatte sich der Konflikt mit den Starlights zugespitzt. Dies hatte den Effekt, dass ich mich kaum mehr konzentrieren konnte und andauernd in Gedanken versunken war.

Ich lief und lief ohne wirklich mein Ziel zu kennen. Neben mir meine beiden Freundinnen Mako-chan und Ami-chan. Sie redeten mit mir, was sie aber sagten, konnte ich nicht verstehen. Ich war in diesem Augenblick an einem anderen verschlossenen Ort, an den keiner gelangen konnte. Hinter mir vernahm ich dann aber doch meinen Namen, der gerufen wurde. Mina-p drückte mir einen Zettel in die Hand und schubste mich mit den Worten: „Los! Ruf Seiya-kun endlich an!" in Richtung Telefonzelle. Ich tat wie mir geheißen, mein Herz pochend als wäre es auf einer Rennstrecke in einem Marathonlauf.

Gebracht hat mir das Telefonat mit Taiki-san und Yaten-kun aber auch wirklich nicht viel. Sie hatten sich geweigert mir Seiya ans Telefon zu bringen, was ich im Nachhinein auch verstehen kann. Trotzdem waren meine Gefühle nach dem Gespräch noch aufgewühlter und mein Herz drohte unter dem Druck zu zerbrechen.

Mit all diesen Gedanken und Gefühlen schloß ich mich Nachmittags in mein Zimmer ein und versuchte die ganze Situation zu verstehen. Es war schwer für mich zu verstehen, warum Taiki-san-tachi und Haruka-san-tachi sich so bekriegten, und warum sie mich und Mina-p-tachi damit hinein zogen.

Ein Krieg unter Sailor Senshi, huh? Ich wollte das nicht wahr haben. Warum konnte nicht alles so bleiben wie es war? Warum konnten wir keine Freunde sein? Und warum hatten wir alle so viele Geheimnisse voreinander? Erst bis vor kurzem hatte ich noch gedacht, dass Seiya-tachi Männer waren. Aber die Offenbarung ihrer wahren Geschlechter hatte bei mir doch einen kleinen Schock ausgelöst. Dass unter den Männeranzügen der Three Lights wirklich Frauen steckten, war für mich just in diesem Moment so ungewöhnlich und irgendwie absurd. Sie hatten sich die ganze Zeit über wie wirkliche Männer verhalten. Selbst als mich Seiya einige Male in ihre Arme genommen hatte, um mich vor Feinden zu schützen, selbst als ich gespürt hatte, dass da etwas Merkwürdiges unter ihrem T-Shirt steckte, hatte ich nur meinen Kopf geschüttelt und meine Vorahnungen beiseite geschoben. Jetzt wo ich begriff, dass sie ihre Brüste eingeschnürt und ihre Stimme verstellt hatte, konnte ich dennoch nicht den Grund Seiya-tachis Verhalten begreifen. Warum hatten sie sich als Männer ausgegeben? Seiya hatte ein mal gesagt, dass sie nur für eine Lady in diesem Universum singen würden, nur um diese Lady zu finden. War dies der Grund?

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Ich erschrak so häftig, dass ich von meiner knienden Position aufsprang und verwirrt umher wirbelte. Als ich dann realisierte, dass es nur das Telefon war, das dieses laute Geräusch von sich gab, hastete ich die Treppen zum Flur hinunter und nahm den Hörer hastig ab.

„Hai? Moshi, moshi?", sprach ich in den Hörer. Die nackte weiße Wand lächelte mir zurück.

Ich bekam fast einen Herzsturz als ich Seiyas Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung vernahm. Sie bat mich zu Three Lights' Konzert an diesem Abend zu kommen und ihre Lieder zu hören. Dann lag sie den Hörer auf ohne nur auf eine Antwort von mir zu warten.

_Warte, Seiya! Ich möchte noch länger deiner Stimme lauschen. Wie sie zu mir spricht und meinen Kosenamen sagt. Warte ..._

Was nun? Haruka-san-tachi hatte mich ausführlich davor gewarnt, Seiya wieder zu treffen. Auch Taiki-san und Yaten-kun waren bestimmt nicht damit einverstanden.

_Atai -_

Aber ich musste sie einfach wieder sehen! Ich musste einfach mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen, dass es ihr wirklich gut ging, auch wenn mir Taiki-san am Telefon versichert hatte, dass es Seiya gut ging.

_- yo ..._

Ich starrte gebannt auf die Haustür, unfähig einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen und Entscheidungen zu treffen.

„Was stehst du hier noch rum? Los, geh zu Seiya-kuns Konzert, Usagi-chan!", rubinrote Augen durchblickten meine wirklichen Wünsche, Seiya zu sehen. Luna war manchmal wirklich gemein zu mir, aber in Wirklichkeit wollte sie nur das Beste für ihre Senshi.

Ich rannte die Straßen entlang, konnte es kaum erwarten Seiyas liebevolle blauen Augen, die mich zu durchschauen schienen, wieder auf mir haften zu sehen. Und ihre blauschwarzen Locken wurden noch mehr vom Wind durcheinander gebracht, ihr langer Zopf wurde Spielpartner des Windes. Auch wenn sie nicht vor mir stand und ich sie nicht laibhaftig sehen konnte, konnte ich mir dennoch genau vorstellen, wie ihre Körperhaltung war, wie auf ihrem Gesicht wieder dieses breite Grinsen erschien, das sie so listig wie einen Fuchs und verspielt wie eine Katze aussehen ließ.

Es verwunderte mich selbst, dass ich schon nach nur zehn Minuten am Megalopolis ankam und es schon dämmrig geworden war. Weniger verwundert war ich dadrüber, dass sich vor den Kassen und Eingängen hunderte von Mädchen und sogar Jungs tummelten. Und da erblickte ich, dass an den Kassen große Schilder hingen, auf den _Ausverkauft_ stand.

Ich schaute von oben herab auf das Lichtermeer des Konzerts. Viele Zuschauer hatten bunte Leuchtstäbe mitgebracht und unter mir erstreckte sich ein regenbogenartiger Sternenhimmel, der die drei hellsten Sterne erwartete. Ich hatte die gloreiche Idee gehabt, in das Riesenrad zu steigen und mir das Spektakel von dort aus anzusehen.

Die Musik setzte an. Eine fremde Melodie, doch gleich bei den ersten Tönen fesselte sie mich und tanzte auf meiner Haut, die leicht zu kribbeln anfing. Dann sah ich sie: Die Three Lights. Sie waren mit Abstand die wunderschönsten Sterne dieses Lichtermeers. Taiki-sans Anzug war selbst so gelb wie ein leuchtend heller Stern, der alle anderen erblassen liess. Hellbraune Haare hingen Taiki über die Schulter und es entstand ein Kontrast zwischen Gelb und Braun, sodass ich bei diesem Anblick direkt an eine Sonnenblume im Sommer denken musste.

Yaten-kuns hellblauer Anzug war wie ein strahlend blauer Himmel, und Yatens hellgraue Haare, die ihm wild ins Gesicht hingen, waren wie die Wolken an einem frischen Frühlingstag.

Und Seiyas Anzug erstrahlte in einem feurigem Rot, das die ganze Bühne erhellte. Wie eine Rose auf grauem Asphalt, der man einfach Beachtung zeigen musste. Und ihre blauschwarzen Haare waren die dunkle Erde, in der diese Rose gepflanzt worden war.

Und schon ertönte Seiyas wundervolle Stimme in meinen Ohren. Ihre sanfte Stimme schien mich in einen dichten Nebel zu versetzen, der mich sicher umschloss.

_I softly, I softly_

_I'm singing this song for you_

_I truly, I truly_

_I really care for you_

_I want to be, I want to be_

_More than just a friend_

_I only guess, I only guess_

_It lays in your silky hand_

_This song is for you (my sweetheart)_

_I'll give you more than (this soft melody)_

_No, I'll give you my (voice and heart)_

_This song is for (you)_

_My honeymoon_

Nach der ersten Strophe und dem ersten Chorus drehte sich alles vor meinem inneren Auge und das Lichtermeer unter mir verschwamm zu einem Wasserfarbenbild.

Ich sah schreckliche Dinge. Verwesende Leichen, unschuldige Opfer, blutverschmierte Senshi, die ohne Unterlass kämpften. Dazu sprach Seiya zu mir. Sie erklärte, dies sei nur eine Illusion, die die Vergangenheit ihres Planeten widerspiegelte. Ihre Stimme war so traurig, ich hatte diese Tonlage noch nie bei Seiya gehört. Selbst jetzt, da sie sprach, hörte es sich immer noch so an, als singe sie mir ein trauriges Lied, das mir mehr und mehr mein Herz zerriss. Es umhüllte mich und zog mich in ein schwarzes Loch ohne Licht und ohne Freude.

Nach diesem Erlebnis beschloss ich diese Welt mit allen Mitteln zu beschützen.


	2. Beyond

:Chapter Two: BEYOND

Epitaph - No Way Out

Autor: Sayuri-P Drama, Mystery/Action, Darkfic, Shoujo-Ai

Der Kapitelname "Beyond" stammt von einem Song aus dem Anime Chobits.

:Chapter Two: BEYOND

**:Chapter Two: Beyond**

Einige Tage blieb es ruhig und keine Sailor Lead Crow oder Sailor Tin Nyanko erschien, um uns anderen Sailor Senshi das Leben schwerer zu machen. Doch umso mehr Tage vergingen, desto offensichtlicher wurde es, dass der nächste Angriff nicht weit entfernt war.

Es geschah an einem regnerischen Herbsttag. Der Himmel war grau wie nur die dreckige dickhäutige Haut eines Elefanten aussehen könnte. Ich vernahm einen säuerlichen Gerruch als ich mit einem Schirm durch den Regen lief und insgeheim wünschte ich mir Sonnenschein herbei. Und Frieden.

Die Treppen, die zum Hikawa Tempel hinauf führten, kamen mir heute besonders steil und lang vor. Ich lief und lief bis ich schließlich nach Atem rang und stehen blieb. Dann blickte ich die Treppen hinauf ohne auch nur die Spur eines Ziels zu sehen. Und dann spürte ich wie mir ein unheimliches Gefühl die Kehle zuschnürte. Unwillkürlich drehte ich mich um und blickte die Treppen hinab. Das einzige, was ich sah, war eine Treppe, die ins Nichts und ins Dunkeln führte. In meinem Kopf drehte sich auf ein mal alles wie die Tage zuvor auf Three Lights' Konzert. Doch diesmal war es keine Illusion, die mich da jagte. Es war pure Angst und ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken entlang. Nun hatte ich nur zwei Wahlen und ich konnte nur eine Entscheidung treffen. Entweder ich lief weiter nach oben in die Dunkelheit oder ich wählte den Pfad nach unten ins Nichts. Keine der beiden Entscheidungen schien mir gut zu sein. Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme hinter mir.

„Nun hast du keine Chance zu entkommen, Sailor Moon."

Instinktiv drehte ich mich um und blickte in zwei rubinrote Augen. Sailor Lead Crow.

„Was willst du nun tun? Keiner deiner Beschützer ist hier um die kleine Sailor Moon zu retten. Wie traurig.", Sailor Lead Crow lächelte zuckersüß.

Ich antwortete ihr nicht. Stattdessen griff ich nach meiner Brosche, die an meiner Schuluniformschleife an meiner Brust angebracht war.

„Nur zu.", meinte die rothaarige Senshi vor mir. „Verwandel dich."

Ich starrte sie eindringlich an und bat im Innersten meines Herzen, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Alles. „Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

Nach einigen Sekunden stand ich in einer wunderschönen bunten Uniform vor ihr. Aus meinem Rücken ragten weiße Schwingen so herrlich wie die einer Friedenstaube.

Sailor Lead Crow zückte ihre Peitsche und schlug damit aus. Fast kam ich mir vor wie ein Raubtier, das sie zu bendigen versuchte und immer wieder auswich. Sie verfehlte mich einige Male, doch nach dem siebten oder achten Mal erfasste mich ein Hieb und ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte meinen Rücken. Dabei schrie ich vor Schock und Schmerz auf. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch prallte ich auf die Treppenstufen und blieb unter Schmerz liegen. Ich spürte genau wie das Regenwasser, das sich auf den Stufen angesammelt hatte, durch den leichten Stoff meiner Uniform drang und meine Haut in Schaudern legte.

„Mars! Flame Sniper!", bei diesen Worten legte sich ein Schutzschild der Erleichterung über mich. Ich hörte noch Sailor Lead Crows schmerzerfüllte Schreie - Sailor Mars musste sie wohl genau getroffen haben - und spürte dann zwei Armpaare, die sich um mich legten und mich aufrichteten.

„Sailor Moon", blaue Augen starrten besorgt auf mich herab. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ich nickte und Sailor Venus seufzte erleichtert. Dann wurde ich etwas unsanft auf meine Beine gestellt. Schwarze Haare verdeckten Sailor Mars' Ausdruck in ihren violletten Augen.

„Wir haben keine Zeit, Sailor Moon. Es wird nicht lange dauern bis Lead Crow wieder aufwacht.", Sailor Mars packte mich am Arm und zog mich die Treppenstufen hoch. Meine Beine rannten widerwillig den Pfad hoch. Das Klackern der Schuhsohlen dröhnte in meinen Ohren wie Trommeln auf einem traditionellen Fest. Die Dunkelheit verschluckte Venus, Mars und mich und ließ mich eine Zeit lang blind die steinigen Treppen hinauf rennen. Wenige Momente später standen wir vor den steinigen Säulen des Hikawa Tempels. Abermals umfasste Sailor Mars grob mein Handgelenk und schwang die schwere Tür des Hikawa Tempels gekonnt auf. Sie ging voran, dicht gefolgt von Venus und mir.

„Mars --", begann ich flüsternd.

„Still!", fuhr sie mich in einem flüsternden Ton an. Ich verstummte und blickte sie mit Tränen in den Augen an. Sailor Mars horchte angespannt und nach einiger Zeit wandte sie sich an Venus. Diese nickte stumm.

„Hör zu, Usagi.", sagte sie dann eindringlich. Ich blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. „Du musst jetzt stark sein." Sie stockte und schwieg. Anscheinend brachte sie die Worte nicht über die Lippen.

Sailor Venus trat auf mich zu, Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augenwinkeln.

„Jupiter und Mercury ... Ihnen wurden die Star Seeds geraubt ...", sagte sie mit aller Kraft stark zu wirken, doch ihre Stimme bebte.

Ich starrte sie fassungslos an. „Nein ...", sagte ich nur.

Venus und Mars schwiegen. Eine Stille, die mir das Herz zerriss.

„Nein!", sagte ich nun etwas lauter. „Das kann nicht wahr sein!" Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinab, in meinem Hals hatte sich ein riesiger Kloß festgesetzt.

„Weinen bringt jetzt nichts.", die grobe Bemerkung Mars' schockte mich keineswegs. Dies war halt ihre Art ihre Trauer zu zeigen.

Wir liefen durch den Tempel und fanden schließlich den Hinterausgang. Vor uns erstreckte sich ein dichter Wald. Mir aber erschien er wie ein Urwald des Grauens. Es war auch so schon stockdunkel und nun sollten wir da hinein?

Innern kämpften wir gegen Büsche und Sträucher an, die uns die Beine zerkratzten und unsere Schuhe teilweise zerrissen. Wir kamen an einen Bach, der plätschernd unseren Weg versperrte. Mars stampfte robust indurch und watete durch den Schlamm am anderen Ufer bis ins graue Gras. Venus und ich schauten uns gegenseitig an und zögerten. Mars beschwerte sich am anderen Ufer, dass wir uns beeilen sollten, und murmelte daraufhin etwas Unverständliches.

Venus schubste mich sanft in Richtung Bach. „Geh du zuerst. Ich muss hier bleiben und dir Rückendeckung geben falls etwas passiert."

Ich tat wie mir geheißen und tat meinen ersten Schritt ins kühle Nass. Ich war nicht besonders scharf darauf nachher durch den glitschigen Schlamm zu waten, aber mir blieb nichts anderes übrig. Am anderen Ufer angekommen bestätigte sich meine Vermutung, dass der Schlamm ziemlich glitschig und rutschig war und ich fiel beinahe bäuchlings hinein hätte mich Mars nicht abermals an beiden Handgelenken gegriffen und mich aufs Gras gezerrt. Daraufhin schnauzte sie mich erst mal an, was ich doch für ein Megatollpatsch sei.

Nun war Venus an der Reihe. Mit einem verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck schlich sie mit den Füßen durchs Wasser.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Minako-chan!", schrie Mars. „Das Wasser ist höchstens fünf Centimeter tief."

„Du hast gut reden. Es ist total kalt und ständig schleimt mir etwas in die Schuh --", doch Venus konnte nicht aussprechen, denn plötzlich sank sie bis zu den Hüften ins Wasser. Nein, es war nicht gestiegen. Venus musste in etwas wie Treibsand gestürzt sein, anders konnte ich es mir nicht erklären. Aber Treibsand in einem Bach und dazu noch in einem Wald mitten in Tokyo kam mir doch etwas unmöglich vor.

„Kami-sama ...", krächzte Venus. „Was ist das? Ich werde immer weiter hinunter gezogen! Etwas umklammert meine Beine und zieht mich runter!" Mit aufgerissenen Augen und ausgestreckten Armen blickte sie uns entgegen.

„Mina-P!", schrie ich erschrocken, unfähig eine Entscheidung zu fällen und etwas zu tun. Mars hingegen stürzte sich in den Bach. Sie stand auf festem Boden, wie es schien, und hockte sich zu Venus, um sie irgendwie hinaus zu ziehen.

„Onegai, Rei-chan. Hol mich hier raus!", flehte Venus mit Tränen in den Augen. „Onegai!"

Mars stöhnte unter den Anstrengungen und versuchte Venus weiterhin zu retten. Doch diese wurde immer weiter und anscheinend auch gewaltsamer in die Tiefen des Baches gezogen. Nach einigen Minuten, die mir aber wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, ragte nur noch Venus' Kopf und Teile ihrer Arme aus dem Bach. Ich war geschockt von dem Anblick und ich spürte wie meine Beine weich wie Gummi wurden.

Nun stellte ich fest, dass auch Mars etwas in den Boden gesackt war und an Halt verlor. Es drehte sich. Drehen. Drehen, drehen, drehen wie ein Karusell auf dem Jahrmarkt.

Plötzlich fasste mich jemand an den Schultern und ich schrie vor Erschrockenheit auf. Vorhin war ich noch kurz vor dem Ohnmächtigwerden, jetzt war ich wieder klar im Kopf, konnte mich aber nicht umdrehen, um den Angreifer abzuwehren.

„Daijoubu.", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme in mein Ohr, heißer Atem wurde stoßweise an mein Ohr gepumpt. „Shinpaisunan."

Blauschwarze Locken vermischten sich mit meinen goldenen Haaren, kristallblaue Augen blickten in meine eigenen.

„Fighter ..."

Sailor Star Fighter lächelte mich sanft an und strich mir über die Wange. Ich wendete meinen Blick ab und sah, dass Sailor Star Healer und Sailor Star Maker versuchten Mars und Venus da irgendwie heraus zu holen. Maker packte Mars unter die Arme und zog sie ans Ufer. Mein Blick huschte von Maker zu Mars und dann wieder auf den Fleck des Baches, wo Mars zuvor versucht hatte Venus zu retten.

Ich ließ einen kleinen Schrei aus, als ich Venus nicht mehr sah. Anscheinend war sie verschluckt worden.

„Nein!", rief ich aus. „Wo ist sie? Sie war vorhin noch da? Wo ist Mina-P? Wo ist sie?"

Star Maker und Star Healer blickten mich stumm an. Mars starrte selbst entsetzt auf den leeren Fleck. Mein Blick schweifte zu Star Fighter, die meinen Blick mit Entsetzen in ihren Augen erwiderte. Da wurde mir klar, dass Mina-P nicht wieder zurück kommen würde.

„IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Onegai Bitte

Daijoubu? Ist alles in Ordnung?

Shinpaisunan Hab keine Angst

Iie Nein


	3. Endlessly Dark Sky

:Chapter Three: Endlessly Dark Sky

Epitaph - No Way Out

Autor: Sayuri-P Drama, Mystery/Action, Darkfic, Shoujo-Ai

Der Kapitelname "Endlessly Dark Sky" stammt von dem Rurouni Kenshin

Soundtrack.

:Chapter Three: Endlessly Dark Sky

**:Chapter Three: Endlessly Dark Sky**

Ein Lichtermeer aus Sternen. Viele silberne Lichter am schwarzen Horizont. Ich streckte die Hand danach aus. Und der Mond war wie eine silberne Perle, die dem blauen Planeten und den Menschen auf ihr Licht spendete. Silbernes Licht, das sich auf meiner Haut wie Seide ausbreitete. Meine Augen schweiften umher. Leuchtend suchten sie den Nachthimmel ab und sie verharrten als sie in ein paar ozeanblaue Augen blickten.

Ich richtete mich langsam und schwerfällig von meiner liegenden Position von Fighters Schoß auf, meine Augen nicht von ihren weichend. Sie schienen mich zu fesseln. Und Fighters Haare strahlten in einem wunderschönen Blau, ihre Haut leuchtete im Mondlicht wie Elfenbein.

Auch Fighter schien ihren Blick nicht abwenden zu wollen, doch er driftete ab als Makers Stimme in meinen Ohren ertönte.

„Fighter.", sagte sie sanft. „Wir müssen weiter nach der Prinzessin suchen. Es ist nicht lange her, seitdem wir zuletzt ihren Duft gerochen haben. Wir müssen an diese Stelle zurück, um ihn nicht zu verlieren."

„Ich weiß, aber ...", Fighter senkte den Kopf und schwieg. Ein Wind kam auf und blies ihr die schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich eine unglaubliche Traurigkeit in ihren Augen. Meine Augen schweiften von ihren ab als Maker sich aus ihrer sitzenden Position raschelnd erhob und Fighter und mir den Rücken zukehrte.

„Niemand anderes hat dies entschieden ...", sprach die brünette Frau nun in die ferne Dunkelheit des Waldes schauend. Ihre Uniform war mit Dreck gesprenkelt. „Wir haben entschieden, dass Seiya unser Leader werden sollte." Maker drehte sich nun wieder zu uns zu und blickte Fighter eindringlich in die Augen. Ihre Haare wurden vom Wind aufgeweht und vermischten sich mit dem Braun der Bäume. „Ich fange aber an daran zu zweifeln. Du hast nichts anderes mehr im Kopf als ihr Wohlergehen."

Fighter stand langsam auf, sodass ich zu ihr aufblicken musste. „Ich mache mir Sorgen!", verteidigte sie sich. „Dieser Planet wird zerstört werden ... Genau so wie Kinmoku-sei zerstört worden ist."

„Das hat nichts mit uns zu tun!", Healer, die bis jetzt schweigend an einem Baum gelehnt hatte, mischte sich nun mit ein. Funkelnd grüne Augen brachten neue Frische in den grauen Wald. Wie das erste Blatt an einem Baum im Frühling. „Du willst nur für sie da sein, weil sie dich an unsere Prinzessin erinnert."

In Fighters blauen Augen spiegelte sich Schock und Verwirrung. Ich verstand den Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht, doch Maker und Healer schienen sie mitten in ihr feuerrotes Herz getroffen zu haben. Die Flamme in ihrem Herzen schien aufgewühlt worden zu sein, doch es entbrannte bald wieder seinen gewohnten Gang.

„Wir werden dahin zurück kehren.", Fighters Augen waren entschlossen, ihre Antwort war fest. „Doch wir werden Sailor Moon und Sailor Mars nicht zurück lassen."

„Fighter!", Healer machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich wütend zusammen.

„Ich weiß, dass du sie hasst, Healer. Aber mir ist sie nicht egal. Deswegen werden die beiden mitkommen.", sagte Fighter und sie ließ ihren Blick zu mir schweifen. Ihre Haut glänzte immer noch in einem wundervollen Weiß. Ihre schwarzen Haare gaben einen tollen Kontrast dazu. Ich war von diesem Anblick beeindruckt. Ungewollt, geheimnisvoll, widerstrebend. Ich ließ mich fallen in ihre ozeanblauen Augen und vergaß einen Augenblick, wo ich mich befand.

Ich schreckte auf als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Mars trat neben mich und blickte jeder einzelnen von den Starlights in die Augen. „Wenn ihr uns in eine Falle lockt, werdet ihr gebratenes Hühnchen sein. Wenn Sailor Moon etwas passiert, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ihr nie wieder eure eigentliche Hautfarbe wieder erkennen werdet."

Fighter grinste sie breit an: „Lasst uns gehen!"

Wir kämpften uns ein weiteres Mal durch Sträucher und Äste. Zu allem Überfluss prasselte noch mehr graues Pech auf uns herab, das uns die Wangen hinunter und unsere Beine herab lief. Als ich beinahe über einen Ast stolperte, umklammerte Fighters Hand rasch meine Hand und zog mich hoch.

„Pass auf, Odango. Du kannst dir jetzt noch keinen Beinbruch leisten.", sie lächelte mich an, doch ihr Lächeln erstarb sofort als sie Mars Blick bemerkte. Ich selber konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten. Er war nicht wütend, aber auch nicht freundlich. Er war irgendwie ... verständnisvoll.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir auf eine beleuchtete Strasse. Die Lichter der Straßenlaternen spiegelten sich in den Pfützen wider. Lichtfunken sprangen auf, wenn erneute Regentropfen in die grau-braune Flüssigkeit klatschten. Ich bemerkte, dass die Starlights nachdenklich geradeaus starrten. Mein Blick wanderte die dunkle Strasse entlang. Am Ende erstreckte sich ein kleiner Park, der zwischen den Hochhäusern fast zerdrückt wurde. Auf einer grauen Rasenfläche stand eine große dunkle Trauerweide, deren Äste und Zweige schwerfällig im Wind hin und her schwangen.

„Hier ist es.", flüsterte Healer kaum hörbar. Der Regen war so laut geworden, dass man jemand anderen kaum verstand. „Hier ist die Aura unserer Prinzessin immer noch präsent."

„Los!", rief Fighter und rannte ohne Bedenken los. Auch wir anderen liefen los und versuchten Fighter einzuholen. Doch niemand schaffte dies und mir wurde klar, warum Seiya fast unschlagbar im Sportunterricht war. Nur eine Senshi konnte es locker mit ihr aufnehmen und das war Sailor Uranus.

Plötzlich stoppte Fighter abrupt und sie ließ einen kleinen Schrei aus ihrem Mund entfliehen. Als wir neben ihr wieder zu Atem kamen, bemerkten wir es auch. Eine hübsche Frau mit roten langen Zöpfen und einem orientalischen Gewand glitt langsam den Stamm der Trauerweide hinab. Sie hatte so etwas wie Wurzeln um ihren Körper geschlungen, ihr roter Lippenstift war verwischt und glänzendes rotes Blut floss ihr das hübsche Gesicht herab.

„Kakyuu Princess!", riefen die Starlights wie aus einem Mund und rannten los. Hinter mir hörte ich wie Mars entsetzt schrie, dass die drei zurückbleiben sollten, doch die Starlights waren wie betäubt und blieben einfach nicht stehen. Bis die Feuerprinzessin plötzlich ihren Kopf anhob. Ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen und ihr Körper hing den Baum wie tot herab. Stille. Ohrenbetäubende Stille.

Auf einmal öffneten sich die Augen der Prinzessin blitzschnell, ihre Augäpfel drehten sich in ihr Innerstes und auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht entbreitete sich ein teuflisches Grinsen.

„Zurück!", schrie Mars mit keifender Stimme. „ZURÜCK!"

Doch die Starlights bewegten sich nicht. Sie schienen vor Entsetzen erstarrt zu sein. Auch ich spürte wie mein Herz mir die Kehle hochkroch und schließlich pochend in meinen Ohren nach Hilfe schrie.

Sailor Mars stürzte sich nach vorne und kam vor den Starlights zum Stehen. Ich konnte nicht sehen, was sie tat, hörte nur, dass sie etwas murmelte. Dann wurden ihre pechschwarzen Haare von einem Windstoß aufgewirbelt und sie schrie: „Akuryo Taisan!"

Ich musste mit meinen Armen mein Gesicht schützen als ein ohrenbetäubendes schmerzerfülltes Schreien in meinen Ohren drang und ein heftiger Windstoß Mars, Fighter, Maker und Healer zurückstieß. Ich kniete mich zu Fighter, deren Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen war.

„Fighter!", sagte ich. „Fighter!"

Die schwarzhaarige Senshi öffnete langsam ihre Augen und versuchte mich anzulächeln, was ihr aber deutlich misslang. Sie sollte sich keine Sorgen um mich machen. Sie sollte lieber auf sich selbst aufpassen. Und wie konnte sie jetzt noch lächeln und versuchen mir Hoffnung zu machen? Obwohl ihre Prinzessin, die sie so lange gesucht hatte, blutverschmiert und mit einem Teufelsgrinsen sie gerade angegriffen hatte. Obwohl ...

Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Wie musste Fighter sich wohl fühlen? Sie hatte so viel Hoffnung in die Prinzessin gesteckt. Und nun wurde ihre letzte Hoffnung zunichte gemacht. Sie tat mir so unendlich leid.

„Weine nicht.", lächelte sie und rappelte sich langsam auf. Sie blickte von oben auf mich herab und lächelte immer noch so liebevoll als würde sie das größte Glück auf Erden in sich spüren. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Denn du bist kein gewöhnliches Mädchen ..."

Ich schaute sie verwirrt an. Was wollte sie mir damit sagen? Ich verstand es nicht. Und dies machte mich noch trauriger.

Ein weiteres Mal durchzuckte ein Kreischen meine Ohren. Diesmal war es Healer, die aufschrie. Sie wurde von Tentakeln umfasst und mit einer großen Geschwindigkeit an die Trauerweide herangezogen. Ihr zierlicher Körper wurde an Kakyuus gepresst. Diese schleckte Healer mit einer langen Zungen über die Wange. Ich hörte wie Healer anfing zu winseln, unfähig etwas gegen ihre Prinzessin zu unternehmen. Dann erblickte ich mit Entsetzen, dass Healer in den Stamm gezogen wurde bis sie letztendlichst nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Healer!", Maker sprang von ihrer sitzenden Position auf. Fighter rannte ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Baumes und blieb nach wenigen Schritten jedoch stehen. Geschockt verengten sich ihre Pupillen zu kleinen Punkten. Dann war es wieder Totenstille.

Der Stamm erstrahlte in einem grünen Licht und Healers spitzes Kreischen tränkte das Viertel in Angst. Was passierte im Innern des Baumes? Was passierte nur? Dann war es still. Nur das Rascheln der Bäume brachte die Stadt wieder zum Leben.


End file.
